leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS464
/ }} |title_ja=VSモンメン |title_ro=VS Monmen |image=PS464.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=43 |number=464 |location= |prev_round=A Nickname for Tepig |next_round=Lights, Camera...Action }} / or First Battle (Japanese: VSモンメン VS or 初戦 The First Battle) is the 464th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On , teaches Tep how to work together with his other Pokémon. Black explains that they can practice by fighting other s. However, the only problem is that Black has never had a battle against a Trainer before. Determined to fight as many Trainers as he can on his journey, Black shouts a challenge request to anyone in the vicinity. Just when it appears that no one else is in the area, Black is approached by Andy who accepts his challenge. Andy sends out his three Pokémon, , , and and challenges Black to the newly-created Triple Battle. Black sends out his three Pokémon, Tep, Brav, and Musha to battle as well. After suffering several cleverly used attacks, Black has his Pokémon counterattack and notes that Andy used attacks that hit multiple opponents. Black commands Tep to use on the Cottonee, since it would be super effective. The fire from Flame Charge proves too hot for Andy and he runs away to cool himself down with several water bottles. After returning to the battle, Andy is saddened to find his Pokémon already defeated. Having lost yet another battle, Andy mutters to himself that he should retire, shocking Black. Andy reveals that he has been a Trainer for 20 years with the dream to conquer the , a dream he has never been able to achieve. Andy reveals that he is unable to stand heat and becomes unable to finish a battle because of it. Angered, Black tells Andy that he should not give up on his dreams and he should consider the dreams of his Pokémon as well. Andy assumes his Pokémon share his feelings and notes how his Cottonee has been staying away from his lately. Before coming up with a response, Black notes that it is still hot and turns around to see that the field has been set ablaze. Black uses Brav and Musha to figure out a way to put out the fire. After figuring out the clues, Black has Brav carry a rock and drop it into the water, creating a giant splash of water. Black then has Andy command his Cottonee to use to absorb the water. Black then has Brav blow the cotton over the flames, putting them out. With the fire put out, Black reveals that it was actually Andy's Cottonee that caused the fire by accidentally spreading the flames. Andy is initially furious with Cottonee until Black tells him that Cottonee was just trying to overcome its weakness to fire for its Trainer. After forgiving Cottonee, Andy asks Black about the technique that he used to figure out how to put out the fire. Black states that even though Musha eats his dream, it will never go away. Black decides to let Andy join in his usual pledge and the two share a hearty laugh. After reflecting on what he learned today, Black and Andy go their separate ways. Black, with Tep, Brav, and Musha, goes off to challenge his first Gym. As the run towards their next destination, a young green-haired man watches him from above. Major events * meets Andy. * Black helps Andy start his dream of beating the again. Debuts * * Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * * (flashback) * (flashback) * * Bianca's father (flashback) * Andy Pokémon * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's) * (Tep; 's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) Trivia * In VIZ Media's initial release of the , which was compiled directly from the magazine publications, this was released as part of Pokémon Black and White volume 1. * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . * In the magazine version, the scene with at the end was not included. It was added for the volume version. The magazine version ends with and his Pokémon running ahead, not showing N in the background at all. Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Cottonee - |ko= |pt_br=VS Cottonee - |es_la=VS. Cottonee - |es_eu= |vi = VS Monmen - Khởi hành }} de:Kapitel 464 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS464 fr:Chapitre 464 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS464